


«Oculus Occupata», A Megaromania Fanatic-Fiction

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Series: Mizari's Misery [2]
Category: Jyakura, Megaromania (Band), Metis Gretel, My Heaven's Luck Sisters, Warugaki, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Bathroom Rendezvous. Longer but not otherwise any better!</p><p>(Import of old work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Oculus Occupata», A Megaromania Fanatic-Fiction

CHAPTER I.

It was his first time going to a gig outside of that pinnacle of civilisation known as Tokyo in three months. Since a certain incident in a certain public lavatory in another part of Japan where people pronounced "desu" with two syllables and seemed to have an extra vowel they used in place of some "o"s, he had shied away from such places, and stayed where the people were friendly and familiar. Tokyo.

But yesterday the manager of his band's label, a person nicknamed KISAKI, had called up vocalist Sui and informed him, and by proxy the rest of the band, that "Undercode Production is being liquidated; you people had better show up to the final mega-gig in Osaka." Osaka. The worst possible place! Mizari had thought up some decent excuses not to come along--reasonable things like "Osaka smells bad, the people are weird and ugly," and "Somebody there threatened to kill me," (True!) but it was all to no avail: for he was very small. They carried him.

Now here he was again, in a hotel in the damned place with the rest of his band; five men and two beds. There was a TV, also, and an end-table whereon was a table-lamp that lit up the place much more poorly than did the moving images on the TV. There was an American action film from the last decade playing on mute. He brushed his long, straight red and black hair in front of the mirror in the small bathroom, bringing a comb delicately to his fringe between brush strokes; they hadn't given him time to take his straightening iron, and presently no one else in the band used one. He'd also forgotten to pick up a new one on the way to this hotel.

The only stop at any sort of store they'd made was at a bondage shop within the greater metropolitan area of Tokyo, where Mizari had picked up some untried means of protection that now lay in a shopping bag in the small hotel shower. Putting his brush and comb down on the sink-counter, he went over to the bag, grabbed hold of something inside with one hand, and pulled the bag off with the other.

He held a clear plastic package with colourful labelling, wherein was suspended a gun-metal grey thong of some sort of bullet-proof glass. It was split in half, with a ball-like hinge connecting the halves, the wider of which halves bore a black cage-like protrusion. There were wings with holes in the four corners of the contraption; and beside it were suspended two tiny padlocks and keys. The package was one of those sorts that provided no clear way to open with the hands, and often necessitated fetching some scissors: Mizari used his teeth.

After some precise gnawing, he'd freed the object that would be his salvation from anxiety: The Male Chastity Belt.

The rest of Megaromania had thought his purchase wildly amusing; after all, they didn't believe his story of the rape, but they'd more or less humoured him when he wanted to buy protection. Sui had used the opportunity to buy an enormous (80cm) floppy vibrating black dildo with which he nigh ceaselessly teased Hyoga. For the latest example, Hyoga had gone to bed early; and when he was well asleep, everyone had watched with suppressed childish grins as Sui slipped the monstrous toy into the arms of Hyoga, who had proceeded to wrestle with it briefly in his sleep before his thighs embraced it and the sleep was again sound.

For the final mega-gig, which would endure three days to coincide with Christmas on the third, they had to be at OSAKA MUSE by tomorrow afternoon. It was a safe enough venue in a safe enough area, Mizari thought; but he'd not chance showing up without his chastity belt locked securely under his petticoat. He closed the door and sat on the toilet to take a final dump before he would gear up and start a liquid diet that would last until they were back in Tokyo.

It was mightily difficult to fall asleep in the uncomfortable hard underwear with padlocked wings at the hips. He kept the keys in the valise with his stage clothes, and over the chastity belt now wore a see-through lilac chemise, which itself was very comfortable, but didn't counteract any of the discomfort occasioned by his new underwear. Eventually exhaustion set in, however, and he did sleep.

He woke up at 07:13, with his hips sore and his morning wood also in pain as it filled the cock-cage. Though his penis was only 12 centimetres long, the cage was very small. These sorts of erections often went away after pissing, so he went to the bathroom and sat down to do this. Hyoga was taking a shower; Mizari could see the man's large half-erection through the mosaic glass, and the sight did not help his own erection go away. As a matter of fact, the sight alone evoked wild sex fantasies in him and the pain in his groin grew more unbearable as he pissed. He needed to do something to relieve this tension!

He might have time to remove the belt temporarily, so he could masturbate, and he determined to do just this, if he could walk over to his valise in such torturous pain as radiated from between his thighs. He stood staggeringly up off the toilet, minutiae of urine still escaping his cock-cage. After shambling out of the bathroom, he fell before his valise, and crawled the rest of the way to it. Opening it, and rifling around, he could not find his keys! Chikage stood above him. His cock was out--all 18 centimetres of it.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"You should know! You must have taken them."

Chikage immediately confirmed this accusation by presenting a key held between his forefinger and thumb, just out of reach. Where was the other? Mizari hadn't time to ask when Chikage said, "Suck me for it."

"No, hand it over!" Mizari stood and grasped at nothing; then Chikage was pulling on some locks of his hair. This was familiar.

"Suck," Chikage reiterated, pushing Mizari's head down with knuckles that threatened to separate the cherished red hair from it. Without further hesitation, Mizari took the organ--one of the three biggest he'd ever seen--in between his wide, plump lips. The thing was salty and vaguely slimy with smegma, and he suspected it hadn't been properly washed in weeks.

After a while of cleaning the big dirty penis with tongue and moistened lips, he heard Hyoga come out of the bathroom; and shortly, that cute friend of Mizari's was grasping his hips from behind. "How do I get around this thing? Damn it!" said Hyoga, pressing his cock against Mizari's buttocks.

"You can't," replied Chikage, going into Mizari's throat now, which caused dry-heaving and a flow of tears. "You need the key." Did Chikage not know of the other key? Hyoga grabbed Mizari's right upper-arm, pressing it against the cock-sucker's side, and pushed his penis in through the armpit.

"This'll do just fine; smooth and plucked," Hyoga giggled, beginning to fuck Mizari's underarm. "Very soft and pleasant with all the upper-arm flab."

Mizari tried to please with his tongue and lips even as his face was violently fucked, and Hyoga's penis tickled his underarm. The band frequently took advantage of Mizari thus, but often under less agonising circumstances: his penis swelled and strained against its little cage. He was just so easy to overpower, small as he was; and he knew and emphasised what made him alluring to men, secretly anticipating such encounters as these every day. The only time he'd ever had sex that he would, in his own mind, call 'rape', was the last time he was in Osaka....

Chikage smeared sperm on his throat with a few thrusts that followed orgasm. Mizari squeezed saliva from under his tongue to help him swallow it when the penis had gotten out of the way. Hyoga immediately became tired of the underarm and, pulling on the very luxuriant hair that Chikage had scarcely a few seconds ago unhanded, directed Mizari's voluptuous lips to his penis, which was only a little smaller than the one they had serviced just prior.

First handing over the key like it was a dog's reward, Chikage tucked his spent member away in his trousers and went back to bed, leaving Mizari to focus all his efforts on Hyoga; maybe he had the second key hidden on his naked person--under his tongue perhaps. The red-headed faerie sucked like a wet vacuum cleaner, so that his round prominent cheeks grew long and concave above the big pink lips so tightly wrapped around Hyoga's cock. With such treatment, the man did not last long; he released his warm sperms on Mizari's tongue before he'd even gotten into the rhythm of face-fucking.

Mizari swallowed as soon as the member had escaped his lips. Then, "Give me the second key," he pleaded.

"What key?"

"The one you took from my valise!"

"I didn't touch your stuff," Hyoga said, seeming honest with a pout on his lips--or maybe it was just that deceptive air of innocence that was always about him. "I saw Sui crouching at your suitcase when I was on my way to the shower. He seemed mischievous."

This made perfect sense to Mizari.

CHAPTER II.

The freak vocalist, his long blonde hair all woven into some detestable braids, pretended to be asleep on his side; his back was turned to Mizari as the latter approached the bed. Yushi was beside him, doubtless serving as a look-out; for it was this man who sat up in the bed and threw Mizari a knowing glance before shaking Sui's shoulder. Sui twisted around and pulled his knees under him. "What do you want, Miza-chan?" he said, staring at Mizari's cock-cage and failing to completely suppress an evil grin.

"My key!!"

"We'll not help you unlock the treasure chest unless we get a share!"

Mizari was about to concede, but suddenly he had a brilliant idea. "Let me ask Yushi about something first, in private, then you can take... everything...."

"In private?" Sui was inquisitive; but Yushi hurried up off the bed and took Mizari's arm, and they went into the little bathroom lit by a bulb which served at least one of the band as a night-light.

"You've got a conspiracy to share," Yushi said in a low voice when the door was shut. "Tell me your plans, and I'll consider them."

"I think," Mizari began, "you should let me fuck Sui's arse when my penis is uncaged. And you can fuck mine at the same time... or his face, if you--"

"Yes! I'll do it all," Yushi nearly barked in excitement. "Your plan is more fun than his."

"But don't underestimate Sui's ability to resist! He's big--maybe Hyoga or Chikage will help us if they see us struggling with him. Now we have to invent a false agreement to tell Sui if he asks about what we spoke of."

"A false agreement? I'll say you had me promise I'd suck you off faithfully every morning. How's that?"

"That's bad. He knows I don't like your face any more than I do his--which is not at all. Could you say analingus instead of sucking me off?.. if he asks?"

"If you think that's more believable... all right." Yushi opened the door. Their private exchange couldn't have taken more than three minutes. They found Sui sitting on the bed, legs over the side now rather than folded under him as they were; he was stroking his 15-centimetre cock, which was, of all five cocks in the band, second only to Mizari's in smallness. He didn't care to ask the conspirators anything; Mizari hoped this was due to the markedly displeased countenance he tried to affect since coming out of the bathroom, in contrast with Yushi's uncontrolled smirk.

When Mizari had come close to the bed, Sui, with the key he'd stolen, unlocked one of the two padlocks on the chastity belt. The whole thing started to fall off, and Mizari cursed himself for not having tried half-unlocking it before confronting Sui; for half was all that was necessary--either one of the keys alone.... His genitals felt great relief when Sui pulled the device down to his ankles; he stepped out of it, and soon his little cock became hard as a rock.

Over-eager, Yushi jumped up on the bed and, catching Sui off guard, pushed him back and sat atop his waist, pinning his torso to the bed.

"What the fuck--get off of me!" Sui protested.

Yushi ignored the protests. He was facing Sui's legs which began to kick dangerously near Mizari; he pulled one back and hugged it as he sat immovably on the man. Mizari thought it looked like wrestling, but recognised the opportunity presented to him. Sui's bottom had been totally unclothed for a while; his vulnerable anus now came into view, that puckered pink sucking hole--Mizari seized his other leg and, while simultaneously lifting it securely onto his shoulder, guided his prick to the target.

Despite how small he was, and how big Sui was, it was nevertheless a tight squeeze; Sui screamed like some wild animal when Mizari entered him and began to fuck. No one tried to help Sui take command of the situation; Chikage even chuckled. Hyoga came over with the 80-centimetre vibrating dildo, which seemed to have run out of battery power and no longer be vibrating, and tried to stuff the giant glans in Sui's mouth; he succeeded after Yushi turned himself around and helped by holding open the angry jaw, giving Sui's leg to his other arm.

Hyoga and Yushi began to masturbate over Sui's gagged face while Mizari fucked his big arse furiously. Seconds later, Chikage had snuck behind Mizari and was prodding his little arse with that enormous organ he possessed. This wasn't the plan, but it felt as good.

It hurt to be penetrated by so big a dick, without the least lubrication; and when Chikage was well inside of him, he could no longer control his own thrusts; it was as though Chikage were fucking Mizari and Sui at the same time. Mizari came too soon, fed Sui's rectum a voluminous load (his testicles were quite out of proportion to his small penis), and grabbed hold of the man's penis while Chikage still plunged into his arsehole.

Mizari was being lifted up. No longer able to hold onto Sui's leg or penis, he was lifted over the latter by Chikage and lowered deliberately. "What are you trying to do?" he asked curtly, though he guessed the answer. "You can't fit them both in!"

"I can do anything I set my cock to," said Chikage, and tried to slip Sui's in beside his. Sui adjusted his hips to help this, even though he couldn't see Mizari with the other men in his face.

Yushi, apparently forgetting the plan, let go of Sui's other leg and turned to face Mizari with his ugly brown throbbing penis. It was all out of control now, thought the red-headed faerie; he could only try to relax when the twin serpents squeezed through his hole, and Yushi put that ugly thing in his mouth. The dildo flew across the room, but Sui did not speak: Hyoga had gotten up on the bed, thrown one knee over Sui's face and lowered his posterior there, and doubtless his dick was searching for Yushi's hole.

Mizari's arsehole was in agony; he felt it warping as the two penises inside rubbed each other the wrong way with increasing speed and insistence. He was sure he was bleeding! and would have cried at the thought had Yushi's foul organ let him. He tasted Yushi on the back of his tongue, and it was a taste that he'd never be able to get rid of....

A few minutes passed and Yushi gave him a meal of sperms that tasted as motor oil smells; he didn't dare swallow, but Yushi didn't seem to care. "His face is all red," Yushi told the others, "and his eyes are all moist!" And as if to apologise for everything, Yushi licked his eyeballs; but this only made him shudder and want to vomit. The man must be very loose, Mizari found himself thinking, to speak so freely while Hyoga thrusted away at his rear.

Seconds after Yushi had shut up, the two dicks in Mizari's arse exploded, one shortly following the other, filling the man with seed, much of which drivelled out when the penises retrieved themselves from his hole. Mizari felt relief, despite the persisting pain in his poor stretched sphincter: they were finished with him; and his erection was long-dead, though his prostate had been well milked, so that a string of semen still hung from the tip of his flaccid member.

The men were too occupied or spent to respond in any way to his going off and taking his chastity contraption to the bathroom with him; there, he pissed standing up before stepping into the underwear for the second time, and once more locking away his treasures.

By 12:02, each man had recovered his energy--his orgone--one way or another, and it was about time to leave. Mizari, as usual, was taking the longest to prepare. He already wore his black, frilly long-skirted dress composed of more than one piece; under the skirt his petticoat was drawn securely over the chastity belt, and his boots were now black pleather thigh-highs laced all the way up with six-inch chunky platform heels which brought the big red and black bow on his head up to Sui's nose.

"Where's my veil?" he asked the blonde.

"I don't know." Having responded thus, Sui took a black handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose with it.

"Give me that!!" cried Mizari: he snatched his veil. It was really a black headband with a part that draped over the right eye like a curtain--an ocular veil. He wiped it on his skirt before pulling it over his head and rearranging his hair. Now he had to comb it again. This final article of clothing served the purpose of an eyepatch, but Mizari thought it far more elegant than one.

It was 12:24 when they managed to pull him away from the mirror. There was no rush, really; still eleven minutes till the first act at OSAKA MUSE. They'd make it if they intended to carry him again to the van: and they did.

CHAPTER III.

They pulled up to the building at 12:41, and hurried with their instruments--except drums, which would be provided by the venue--to their entrance. They used a separate door from guests, which was guarded by two sunglasses-wearing bouncers who recognised them immediately and let them through. The door opened on a long corridor, one side of which was covered with doors to changing rooms. Megaromania located the room with their name on the door quickly, and went inside to do some last-minute touch-ups and rehearsal of songs from their best-selling singles.

Kisaki, in all his glory, was waiting for them inside, his hair dyed a nostalgic deep-red, big soft lips painted as always to diminishing effect. His holy vestment comprised a sleeveless violet blouse over which was a black shiny corset with wispy golden etchings; a flowing black and pleated skirt which was open at the front, revealing his extremely short and tight shorts of similar material to the corset, from under which stretched garters to his purple patent leather thigh-high boots with high, chunky platform heels. The butterfly tattoos were partially exposed on his pale, almost too slender, body.

"You're ridiculously late," he told the band. "But at least you're already dressed...."

Hyoga apologised on all their behalf. Mizari went about combing and spraying his hair, ignoring Kisaki's chewing-out that the others were getting the brunt of. When he lit a cigarette Kisaki came over to him and took it. "No smoking in here! Can't you read?" spoke the tyrant, who took a puff himself before putting it out in a glass of water.

The band's appearance was behind schedule--the schedule of which no member was made aware--but nonetheless they received a sea of girlish screams when they took to stage and started playing. Even though it would be their last gig on Undercode, they didn't make a big deal of it; there was one encore after four songs. NEGA went on after them, but they went straight back to the changing room to rest until it was time for their mandatory attendance of the after-party upstairs. In the absence of Kisaki, Mizari smoked three cigarettes.

A knocking on their door roused Mizari from a light doze at 16:23. Sui was the one who answered. He let in a thick giant of a man in sunglasses, who told the band that the party was about to begin. Mizari followed the others as they went out into the corridor and boarded a lift; and on the ride up, he found himself hoping that there'd be a lot of beer, and not a single fundoshi....

"... must be severed when the wheat is dead. Thus," Kisaki's lumbering speech was interrupted by their entry into the private concert-cum-dining hall that he'd rented for his after-party. "Good, everyone's here!" He clapped his bony but oh so pretty hands and stepped off the podium. There were many people sitting at and standing amid tables through whom he slowly made his way towards the band; not even half of the people were recognisable to Mizari.

"Go make yourselves comfortable," said Kisaki. "And socialise! This is the last time you'll likely be seeing the fine gentlemen whom I've gathered here." At that, the man slithered back into the crowd.

"But where are the drinks?!" Yushi called after him, but received no response.

"We should split up and search for them," added Chikage. "Whoever finds them, raise your hand above everyone's heads so we can all see it and come to you without disturbing the low ambient murmur."

So they split up. Mizari moved through a forest of tall, slender suits and transvestites, half of them familiar bandmen, the other unknown benefactors. He followed the occasional sound of thumps, as of full glasses or bottles of wine being brought down carelessly upon a cloth-covered wooden table. Soon he came upon a clearing carved with curved sofas, in the centre of which was a big, low and circular table bearing innumerable bottles of alcoholic beverages, including beer, which those seated around were attacking relentlessly.

Mizari raised his hand as high as he could to signal the discovery; but even standing in his high heels, he didn't believe it could be seen above the heads of anyone standing around the sofas, who were each and every much taller than he. But he didn't give it much thought as he proceeded to grab a bottle of beer from an icebox on top of the table and pop it open. He could finally begin to enjoy himself, even in the midst of all these strangers! And so well-dressed were they, each in a well-ironed black suit or else some interesting stage outfit.

By his third beer, his band still hadn't found him. How much time had passed? He didn't care for them now though; he'd been kept company by San from Nega, who retold from memory amusing accounts of a man named Daniken with intermittent gulps of wine. And after Mizari's sixth beer, a tall man in a suit and masque, with long, black hair, took note of him. The man approached and claimed to be a recruiter for an unnamed record label competing with now-defunct Undercode Productions. "But we need to find a much quieter place for a brief interview," said he; and Mizari agreed to follow him towards the dimly lit stairwell.

Together they had descended one flight of stairs when another man came out from the shadows and grabbed Mizari's shoulders. He should have expected something like this--he would have, had he not been drunk off his arse. He felt the urge to vomit, but held it down and the man behind him spoke. "You can't imagine how we've longed to meet you again, in the flesh," hissed the voice past his ear.

"You're--I know your voice!" Mizari whined. "Let me go, or I'll scream."

At his mention of screaming, Boye covered his big fleshy lips with a sweaty palm. The man who led him here, who must have been Asuyu, took his legs, and they carried him down. Stairwells are dangerous spaces. Dark, empty, and with close, sharp turns; one should not follow a suspicious man into a stairwell under any pretence. This knowledge was present in Mizari's mind; the free booze had flooded it out. The two giant okama, whom he'd previously met in a public bathroom, which meeting had resulted in intense fear of setting foot in Osaka ever again, now fiddled with a ring of keys and unlocked the door to the building's cellar. He was carried through.

CHAPTER IV.

There was another flight of stairs, made of iron, which they descended; then they dropped him onto the concrete floor. Boye held him down while Asuyu went back up to close and lock the door. As to how they'd gotten the keys, Mizari could only guess one of them moonlighted as a janitor here. When Asuyu returned he slipped out of his trousers like they'd suddenly gotten too big for him. His elephantine penis, as though pleased to see Mizari, began quickly and visibly to perk up.

Boye's arms were curled around the red-head's shoulders, immobilising him, from behind; and Mizari's legs were folded against the floor, so he could do naught but turn his head in futility as Asuyu, that tall, slender yet heavily-muscled man shoved cock in his face. The member brushed his cheeks for only a moment before going perpendicular with his great red lips. He didn't want to make things difficult for these gentlemen yet, so he opened up, and began to use his tongue: they didn't know now that they wouldn't be able to take things as far as the last time they had raped him--not nearly.

"You're being nice for a change!" said Boye. "Will you behave if I let you go? Well, you can't run anywhere anyway." At that, Boye unhanded him. This rapist had a head of very long, light-brown hair, and marks of bright red lipstick on inappropriate parts of his face, just as last time; he wore only a grey suit-jacket over a white one-piece swimsuit. He pulled aside the crotch of his swimsuit to free an already throbbing penis, and took Mizari's wrist, guiding his little hand onto the organ.

Mizari jerked Boye mechanically; Asuyu's member encroaching into his throat demanded more attention. He tried to pull away, but found someone's hand at the back of his head. Gagging frequently, he endured this treatment for several minutes before Asuyu spilled seed down his gullet, which he could not help but swallow. Thereupon did Boye slip out of his hand and replace Asuyu in his mouth. Asuyu crouched behind Mizari and lifted the back of his skirt. "Off with this fluffy shit again," he mumbled, tearing at the petticoat.

When Asuyu had removed all of the underskirt he exclaimed, "What is this?!"

Mizari could have smiled had his mouth been unoccupied. Asuyu rolled up the skirt around his waist to show the contraption to Boye.

"Can't you take it off?" Boye asked, looking down on the parted buttocks between him and Asuyu.

"No, it's plastic," replied the other. "Very strong plastic, and hard as a shell." He took a lock of Mizari's hair in his fist and tugged. "You'd better explain, you little slut!"

The cock had slipped out of Mizari's mouth so he could say, a slight grin on his face, "It's a chastity belt. The key isn't with me."

Asuyu tugged at his hair again and delivered a harsh slap to his left buttock, making him yelp. "I guess we'll have to double-stuff his face. Maybe that's what he wants, Boye?"

"Oh, no doubt! There is room enough in this mouth." Boye shuffled aside and forced his cock back in. "Move over here, to the opposite side of the skull, and slip in under his cheek."

Following the instructions without error, Asuyu came up to the other side of Mizari's face and hooked a finger in his cheek, which was stretched even farther when the penis slid in along his gums. The way was open so that Asuyu in little time joined Boye on his tongue. They took turns poking his uvula with their enormous members, and he merely closed his eyes and waited for it to pass.

"I don't like this," said Boye eventually. He elaborated when Asuyu loosed a grunt of puzzlement: "This fucking tarp over his eye. It's getting on my nerves. What mysteries lie beneath?" At this, the sadist pulled out of Mizari's mouth; the penis slid up along his cheek and under the black shroud that covered one of his eyes. Mizari would have protested when the member began to poke his shut eyelid there, had he not been gagged on Asuyu.

Suddenly Boye grabbed a clump of Mizari's hair. "Open up!" he said and prodded more threateningly. "If you don't let me release on your globe, I'll poke it right out!"

He opened his eyes. Boye reached his hand under the veil and began to stroke himself with great rapidity, glans kissing, possibly deforming the moist squishy globe which was all the more moist for the tears that now flowed beneath it. Boye ejaculated quickly, and this covered Mizari's eyeball in a great burning cataract of slime. He shut his eyes involuntarily, but it seemed to make matters worse and he began to whimper. Had they made him blind in that eye? There was no telling when he'd be able to find out. And presently Asuyu came in his throat for the second time; Mizari swallowed everything.

"I'm so bored," said Boye. "Why do you wear that armour on your bottom if you're such an obvious whore? Huh?" His penis, deflating, was still on Mizari's cheek: it started to leak, and suddenly was spraying a warm stream in the veiled eye. He lowered his penis and slipped it into Mizari's mouth, still spraying. Asuyu began to piss in his throat as well, and after a moment pulled out, getting the dress wet. Mizari tried to spit out the various fluids that remained in his mouth when both members had left it, but Boye manually held his jaw shut, forcing him to swallow.

After some whispers and chuckles between them, they picked Mizari up and carried him out of the cellar, leaving him dazed and sore--only in his eye and knees really--on the landing. They vanished down the stairs. Mizari waited for their footsteps to fade before standing up. He made his way back to Megaromania's changing room, where he found no one else, but was able to change out of his stage outfit and into something more plain. He kept the veil over his eye.

He had found the other members of his band drunk upstairs, and was obliged to drive everyone and their instruments back to the hotel. In the van he'd had to remove the veil and found that he'd not gone half-blind after all, and that his eye stung the same whether he had it open or closed. They made it back safely and all went to bed without a worry in their heads. They were popular for an indies band, Mizari thought as he sprawled on top of a duvet beside Hyoga; they'd find a way to succeed without Undercode, without Kisaki, for sure.


End file.
